Internal combustion engine vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and electric vehicles, among other types of vehicles, include transmissions. Traditional vehicle transmissions use gears and gear trains to provide speed and torque conversions from a rotating power source (e.g., an engine, a motor, etc.) to another device (e.g., a drive shaft, wheels of a vehicle, etc.). Transmissions include multiple gear ratios selectively coupled to the rotating power source with a mechanism that may also selectively couple an output to the various gear ratios.